


Captain Nunchucks

by rome_in_asia



Category: K-pop, The Boyz (Korea Band)
Genre: Attempt at Humor, Crack, Fluff, High School AU, M/M, superhero au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-19
Updated: 2019-01-19
Packaged: 2019-10-12 20:14:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17474258
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rome_in_asia/pseuds/rome_in_asia
Summary: "What? You don't want the world to know Captain Nunchucks is the captain of the basketball team?""Who the fuck is Captain Nunchucks?"





	Captain Nunchucks

Living a double life was hard and Juyeon would know. He would be patrolling the streets at night as a vigilante dressed in a dri-fit long sleeves and black skinny jeans with a mask Eric cut out from Juyeon's old leather jacket, and he'd barely have 2 hours of sleep before he has to go to classes as a senior high schooler.

 

It was understandable he'd always be asleep at the very back of the classroom. It was... kind of understandable he was barely winging his grades.

 

Well, not to Chanhee.

 

"Wake up, asshat!" Chanhee poked him incessantly. His finger jabbed Juyeon on the bruise on his arm (which he got from fighting a robber off at 7th street, but Chanhee didn't know), making the taller boy sit up straight, awake and hissing, cradling his arm.

 

"Ow!" Juyeon then realized it was Chanhee, his long-time crush, the head of the Math Club, the class secretary, the library assistant, the part-timer at the coffee shop Juyeon always liked to stay during his free afternoons-- "I, uh..."

 

Juyeon was flustered. He and Chanhee never really talked before, even if they shared the same group of rowdy, noisy friends.

 

So why was Chanhee talking to him?

 

"You have a cut on your lip." Chanhee brought out a tiny first aid kit from his bag and scooted the chair he was sitting on closer to Juyeon. "I saw it since this morning, and it looks bad. It must hurt a lot."

 

Juyeon absently touched his lip and winced.

 

Damn, the robber got him good.

 

"Okay, so it does hurt a lot." Chanhee popped the box open, digging around the container. "I couldn't stop thinking about it. How did you get it? Was it a fight? Are you being abused? You should tell our homeroom adviser, or the guidance counselor--"

 

"I... tripped."

 

"You what?"

 

"I tripped. There's a crack in the pavement on the curb by the Ice Cream shop at 2nd avenue and I didn't see." Juyeon wanted to punch himself for his own lie. Couldn't he have thought of something less embarrassing?

 

Chanhee fixed him with a blank stare. "You should watch where you're going then. You're going to dislodge the few braincells you have left in your head."

 

"Hey!" Juyeon whined, offended.

 

The laugh Chanhee responded to him with was Juyeon's instant cure for all his sore muscles and bruises. It was sweet and melodic and Juyeon could listen to it all day long.

 

He didn't mind the sting of the medicine as Chanhee gently cleaned the cut on his lip. Juyeon was more focused on counting the other's eyelashes and green specks in his brown eyes.

 

"Also, you're winging math, so Prof. Hong told me to tutor you." Chanhee finished up, shoving his first aid kit back into his bag. "I came to ask for your free time because, you know, I don't have that much time to spare but you seem to do. Are you free tomorrow night?"

 

"I'm not sure..." Juyeon nervously gulped. Crime never gave a heads up. He could randomly receive a call from Jacob that there's a murderer in 10th street or there's a cat stuck in a tree in the Trailer Park. "Why not tonight?"

 

"I can't. I'm closing the cafe late tonight." Chanhee shrugged, standing up. "Well, we're classmates anyway. Just tell me when you're free. You need to increase your math grade by a whole 5 points. See you tomorrow!"

 

Later that night, Juyeon was still cursing his vigilante life because his math grade was failing. He perched on the roof of the bakery in front of the cafe Chanhee was cleaning, trying to remember if he had a free sched and also coming up with ways to patrol AND get tutored.

 

Maybe he could ask Jacob to take his place every weekends?

 

Chanhee was coming out of the cafe and for no reason other than his gut telling him to follow his goddamn crush like a stalker, Juyeon crept along the shadow of the buildings.

 

"Why am I doing this? I'm not creepy!" Juyeon mumbled to himself, about to turn away.

 

"Move or scream and I'll shoot you!"

 

Juyeon swiftly turned back around, still in the cover of the shadow of the huge dumpster, to watch what was happening. Chanhee was standing, frozen, in the dark alleyway, and a teetering guy who was probably drunk was pointing at him.

 

"Give me your bag."

 

"Why? You want my Biology homework?"

 

Juyeon peered around and saw a cat slinking away from Chanhee. He face palmed; Chanhee probably went into the alley to pet the feline. Wasting no time, Juyeon pulled his mask on and took out his weapon of choice as a deadly vigilante of the night: nunchucks.

 

He lunged at the guy, using the nunchuck to beat the gun out of his hand. Then, Juyeon swung the weapon and hit the assaulter on the forehead, making the guy stumble and then fall on his face, unconscious.

 

"C'mon, let's go!" Juyeon grabbed Chanhee's hand and ran put of the alley and into a brighter part of the street, away from the drunk guy.

 

Chanhee was huffing by the time they stopped, not at all able to keep up with his rescuer's cardio workout. When he did finally catch his breath though, Chanhee's jaw dropped.

 

"Juyeon?"

 

"I- huh? Who's that?" Juyeon feigned innocence. "I don't know a Juyeon."

 

"I stared at your face since 8th grade, just because you're covering your cheekbones with a fucking store-brought mask doesn't mean I won't recognize you! Also, I nursed your lip this afternoon, you idiot!" Chanhee screeched at him. "I can't believe you! You're out on the streets at 11 pm on a Wednesday?"

 

Juyeon tried to shush him down. "W-wait, Chanhee, calm down--"

 

"Calm down? You want me to calm down? I think the fuck not!" Chanhee threw his bag on the ground and proceeded to try take Juyeon's mask off. "You're out here, in the cold, dressed in nothing but jeans and a turtleneck-- goddamn it, take your mask off-- and you want me to calm down?? Lee Juyeon are you out of your mind??"

 

"Please don't reveal my secret identity to the world." Juyeon sighed.

 

"What? You don't want the world to know Captain Nunchucks is the captain of the basketball team?"

 

"Who the fuck is Captain Nunchucks?"

 

"That's what the news call you. They got really creative, don't you think?" Chanhee deadpanned, looking at the nunchucks in Juyeon's hands. Chanhee bit his lip, then took his scarf off, wrapping it around Juyeon's neck. "You're cold, right?"

 

Juyeon felt his face redden. "You should go home now."

 

"Can you take your mask off? For a bit?"

 

Hesistantly and slowly, Juyeon took it off, blinking fast to adjust to the light without the night vision lens in his mask. "Whoa, it's really bright!"

 

Chanhee rolled his eyes and cupped Juyeon's face, pressing their lips together for a kiss. Juyeon's eyes widened, then closed as he melted into the liplock, dropping his mask as his hands rested on Chanhee's waist, pulling him closer under the light of the streetlamp.

 

"Thanks for saving me," Chanhee breathed when they parted. "Captain Nunchucks."

 

"Oh my god, that is a very ugly name." Juyeon groaned.

 

Chanhee laughed, pulling him down for a kiss again. "So this is why you're always asleep in class." he muttered against Juyeon's lips. "I suppose we can find a way to meet in the afternoons instead so you can continue prowling in the night."

 

"Like on a date?" Juyeon asked, dazed.

 

"I meant the tutoring sessions but since you're already asking me out..." Chanhee grinned, picking Juyeon's mask off the ground and putting it back on Juyeon again. "How does 3 pm sound tomorrow? That's after class and 2 hours before your basketball practice, right? Meet me at the coffee shop?"

 

"Sounds perfect for a date." Juyeon returned the smile, picking Chanhee's bag up and holding it out to him. "I'll bring my math book."

 

"Good." Chanhee took his bag. "Be careful out here."

 

"No, I can take care of myself."

 

Chanhee snorted. "The cut on your lip says otherwise. I don't even want to know how many bruises and wounds you have all over your body! Well, maybe I do but you get the idea."

 

"I'm not the one who got attacked in an alley because I petted a stray cat." Juyeon answered evenly. He held Chanhee's chin gently and pecked his lips again, unable to resist. Chanhee tasted like sweet, sweet candy.. "I can't always be there to protect you, so be careful."

 

"Whatever, Captain Nunchucks."

 

"Chanhee--"

 

"Be careful, see you tomorrow!" Chanhee pressed one last kiss on Juyeon's cheek before running off. Juyeon decided to give him a headstart before following him to make sure he does get home safely.

 

With a smile on his face, Juyeon touched the scarf on his neck. It smelled like Chanhee and roses.

 

It was warm too

**Author's Note:**

> UNBETA'ED AND MADE AT 2AM SO IF THERE ARE MISTAKES I'M SORRYYY 
> 
> thank you for reading and i hope you at least smiled reading this uwu have a great day!!
> 
> [twitter: @.juyeonieee]


End file.
